


Too Much of a Good Thing

by The_Arkadian



Series: The Muses [5]
Category: Dragon Age II, Elisabeth (Színház), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Multi, all in the author's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arkadian/pseuds/The_Arkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many Mercutios, and there's someone new in the Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of a Good Thing

“No.”

“Tybalt -”

“No!” snapped the dark-haired Capulet as he glared at Anders. “It wasn’t bad enough that there are three of me, but three of _him_?” He jerked his thumb at the three Mercutios, who exchanged glances.

“But I thought you liked him?” protested Anders. “Well - one of him, anyway,” he amended, as the dark-haired Mercutio gave an amused giggle and the blond one looked torn between horrified and outraged. The ginger one merely folded his arms with a grin.

“It seems you can have too much of a good thing,” he drawled, his blue eyes twinkling as he regarded “his” Tybalt.

“You...! You keep out of this!” snapped Tybalt, waggling a finger at the ginger Mercutio.

“But my dear Prince of Cats, this is too delicious for words! You should have known I’d show up sooner or later.” He smirked at his French and Italian counterparts. “I’ll admit I hadn’t expected to come as a trio mind you.”

“It was as unexpected to you as it was to me,” shrugged French Mercutio. “I am not adverse to the idea however, _mon ami_ \- it has... possibilities, no?”

Italian Mercutio’s expression mirrored that of Hungarian Tybalt, who was looking dismayed and unhappy.

“It looks like those two appear to have something in common, at least,” Holmes observed quietly to Anders, who nodded with a hum of agreement.

“Yes, a surfeit of angst, knowing my luck,” the blond apostate agreed. “Because that’s just what we need around here.”

“Maybe we could introduce our new Italian friend to our old Italian friend?” suggested the detective.

“Might stop him sulking for five minutes,” mused Anders, watching the two Hungarians squaring up to each other as the French Mercutio taunted them to just get on and kiss already and the Italian Mercutio looked miserable.

“Ah - still no story then?” said Holmes sympathetically.

“Not yet. She says she’ll mollify him with a piece of fanart.”

“That might work,” nodded Holmes thoughtfully. “It worked for the two Macedonians, after all.”

“Speaking of which, where _are_ Alex and Heph?” wondered Anders.

“Avoiding Death I think, who seems to be quite miffed to find so many dead people running around alive and well here.”

“He _does_ know we’re all fanfic muses - right?” asked Anders slowly.

“I don’t think anyone has broken it to him yet,” replied Holmes. Anders groaned. 

“I’d best go and do the honours then, shall I?” he groused.

“There’s a capital fellow,” declared Holmes approvingly, clapping the blond apostate on one feathered shoulder. “You go tackle Death, I’ll deal with these four.”

“Why is it always me?” grumbled Anders as he headed off in search of the personification of Death that had taken up residence in the library. Why on earth did an Author’s head even _have_ a library?

Being a Muse was not all fun and games. Anders hoped - for all their sakes - that the Author didn’t take up any more obsessions with any new fandoms any time soon.

He rounded the corner into the library and came to a halt as he spotted Death in quiet conversation with a tall, raven-haired man in green and gold armour. As he stared, Loki turned and grinned at him.

“Oh no. Not another one,” Anders groaned.


End file.
